


Dangerous

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity, Orgasm Delay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco is away Astoria and Pansy will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly, Day 3 of May Madness. Prompt used: Dangerous

Pansy’s tongue laved softly over her slit, prying apart her folds and lapping up the wetness within. Astoria Malfoy squirmed under the attention tearing at Pansy’s sheets. Her body tense, her back arched, her breath faltered with anticipation. She was hovering on the edge of realise and…

Without warning, Pansy backed off. Her mouth leaving Astoria’s cunt, and still shiny wet, formed an evil smirk. Astoria’s breath came back escaping her as a small whimper of frustration that she tried and failed to stifle. Pansy’s smirk grew wider.

“Why Astoria, anyone would think you were desperate for it,” She crowed.

“Maybe I’m just used to someone who actually wants to get the job done,” Astoria shot back.

“We both know that’s a lie, Mrs Malfoy. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here would I?” Pansy drawled. “And I _can_ get the job done.”

“Hard to prove it by me-aaah!” Astoria’s retort was cut short as Pansy’s fingers scraped their way up the inside of Astoria’s thighs. Her nails were short, put enough to send a shiver through Astoria’s body.

Pansy leaned in close, her eyes smoulders, her hand the barest inch away from cupping Astoria’s pussy.

“You were saying?” She whispered huskily.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Pansy,” Astoria said shakily.

“I can handle, Draco.” Pansy’s fingertips traced the edges of her folds.

“That’s not what I meant. It’s dangerous to tease me. I’ll want revenge when it’s my turn.”

“Promises, promises.” Pansy said with a laugh, and slipped her finger inside.

Astoria clutched at her and whispered filthy things into Pansy’s ear as Pansy took her good time working her to climax and looked forward to the next time Draco was away and it was her turn to be in Astoria’s bed.


End file.
